Packaged-ice, such as different weights of bagged ice has been popular to be used in portable coolers to chill canned and bottled beverages. Packaged-ice has generally become standardized over the past decades with a few popular sizes in the U.S. and around the world dominating the sales. For example, the 10 lb bag of packaged-ice is the most popular retail version of packaged-ice in the U.S., followed in descending popularity by 20 lb, 8 lb, 7 lb and 5 lb bags of packaged-ice.
In Canada, the United Kingdom (UK), and other European countries, other standard sizes such as but not limited to 6 lb (2.7 kg), and 26.5 lb (12 kg) are also very popular forms of packaged-ice.
The bags of packaged-ice generally comprise loose ice cubes, chips and the like, that are frozen fresh water. The standard use of the bags of ice is having the consumer place the bag(s) loosely in cooler containers, and then adding canned and/or bottled beverages, such as sodas, waters to the coolers containing the packaged-ice.
Due to the melting properties of the fresh-water ice, canned and bottled beverages placed in ice cannot be chilled below 32 degrees Fahrenheit for any significant length of time, which is the known general freezing point.
Over the years the addition of ice-melters such as salt have been known to be used to lower the melting point of fresh-water ice. Forms of using salt have included sprinkling loose salt on packed-ice in a cooler to produce lower temperatures for certain canned and bottled beverages placed inside. Sprinkling salt has been tried with beer, since beer will not freeze at 32 degrees due to its alcohol content. However, the use of sprinkling loose salt has problems.
Due to the uneven spread of salt on ice, it is impossible to know or control precisely the resulting temperate below 32 degrees on various ice-cubes in the cooler obtained by sprinkling of salt. Salt sprinkling has inevitably resulted in some of the beverages “freezing hard” while others remain liquid and sometimes at temperatures above 32 degrees. As such, the spreading of salt or other ice-melters on packaged-ice in a cooler to obtain colder temperatures than 32 degrees is an impractical method to know and control precisely the resulting temperature of ice-cubes in a cooler environment.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.